Killer at the Strip Club
by Pepkie
Summary: This is an AU where Sebastian and Ciel are a private eye duo. There have been some recent killing at a local strip club, with no evidence or leads, the police have called the services of Ciel and Sebastian. Will they catch the killer? Or will Ciel finally meet his match? (CielXAlois)


(I do now own any of these characters!)

Alois looked at Ciel and shook his head smirking.

"Why Ciel, never in my life would I have imagined to meet you here of all places."

Ciel stopped where he stood and turned around, meeting azure eyes.

"T-Trancy, it's not what you think..."

(Earlier that day)

"Ugh, Sebastian remind me why we're here again."

"We're here young master, because we need to investigate the gruesome deaths of some of the areas strippers."

Ciel nodded and placed his hand on his forehead in frustration. "Quite right."

The year was 1947, and the Private Eye duo of Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive were hard at work. It was hard being London's finest investigators, but they somehow managed.

Ciel Phantomhive was a small figure, standing only 5"3, but he was London's youngest detective, at only twenty, solving 30 cases already with the efficiency of the FBI. It wasn't all peaches and cream though. Ciels parents had died when he was very young, and since then was sent to live with his aunt and uncle in Japan, training in several kinds of martial arts. When he moved back to London, he had arrived with Mr. Michaelis. No one really seems to know the true relationship between them, but one can assume Ciel has the authority.

They got the call early that morning, before the rooster would have dared to caw. Five strippers, local strippers, had been killed over the course of five days. With no evidence whatsoever, the police had called in Michaelis and Phantomhive, hoping they could solve the case.

(Outside the Police Building)

"So, five strippers killed in five days, with no trace of evidence left behind. Is that what you're telling me detective?" Said Ciel as they walked into the building.

"Well... Yes. We've looked under every corner physically possible."

Ciel tried his hardest not to roll his eyes and looked at the detective. "Show me the bodies please."

The detective nodded and led Ciel down a long hallway, one in which grime knew no bounds. The walls were a pale yellow, one that had faded with time and left cracks. As they approached the morgue, Ciel looked at Sebastian and nodded. Without bating an eyelash Sebastian taped the Detective on the shoulder and smiled politely.

"If it would be alright, could Mr. Phantomhive and I look at the body alone? It's easier to get evidence without someone watching."

"I suppose that would be alright."

"Thank you Detective, your absence is most appreciated." Sebastian smiled wide and opened the door for his young master, before shutting and locking it tight.

"Sebastian. You know what to do."

"Is that an order my Lord?"

Ciel rolled his eyes and sat in the nearest chair. "I shall make it once if you are impertinent again."

"My apologies Young Master."

"Just get on with it."

Sebastian pulled the body out from the wall, pulling the sheet from off their face. Ciels eyes widened and he groaned.

"Sebastian. You did not inform me this was a male strip club."

"I though the information to be quite useless." Ciel didn't have to see Sebastian's face to know he was smirking.

"Shut up and interrogate the witness."

"Right away my Lord." Placing his hand on the corpses shoulder, he uttered a chant and the mans eyes shot open.

"W-where am I?"

Ciel sighed and shook his head. It was always the same questions with the same panic.

"Listen. You're dead but we need your help. Five strippers, including you, have been killed recently. More will die if you do not help us. Now, I need you to remember the last couple minutes of your life."

The man nodded, swallowing a few times before letting out a shuddering breath.

"The last thing I remember was I was walking home. It had been a slow night so Al let us off early. It was raining, so I turned my coat up against the wind.. Then.. I.. I turned the corner and everything went blank. I woke up in a room, it was stone and dimly lit. I was tied to the chair and I just.. It was.."

Ciel nodded and rubbed the mans arm as affectionately as he could. "I understand this is hard but this is very helpful."

"I.. I was naked."

Ciels eyes lit up slightly. "But you were found in a dress... Interesting."

"He talked to me, about life and the wonders of love but how hatred was also intergrated into it. Then gas flooded the chamber and that's all I remember."

Sebastian smiled and placed his other hand on the mans arm. "Thank you, this has been very helpful indeed. Is there anything you want us to do? As a last wish perhaps?"

"Tell my wife I love her. And tell my little girl that I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see her grow up, and walk her down the aisle."

Ciel nodded as Sebastian took his hands off the body, the eyes shutting once more.

"Well Young Master, what do you suppose is going on?"

"We're looking for a man in his early thirties to early forties. Tall, and strong but he has one weakness."

"And what is that My Lord?"

"He's already told us his motive. The killer obviously is trying to recreate his past lovers. Something happened recently, something to trigger him. I'm assuming it's a lover that left him. He preys on the strippers because they are easy targets. They're around men all the time and work night shifts. He goes in, watches and learns their work hours and picks them one by one."

Walking down Ciel pulled out every body and inspected then carefully. "Hmm. It's a good thing I have a demon on my side or I'd be worried about being reprimanded for this."

Sebastian nearly smirked. "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I found the link Sebastian."

"Link my young lord?"

"All the victims have blue eyes."

(Back at the mansion)

"So. He's going after people with blue eyes because those were the eyes of his lover. He's reworking time, going through each lover he's ever had. He brings the strippers in, talks to them about the hatred in love and then dresses them in girlish clothes to take away their masculinity, proving his dominance."

"Sounds like your typical Serial Killer, Young Master. More tea?"

"No. I would take more sweets though."

"My Lord, if you keep eating those sweets you won't be able to chase down suspects."

Ciel growled and glared at Sebastian. "Shut your mouth."

"As you wish my young Lord."

Ciel sighed and drew carelessly on the report lying on his desk. "We have nothing to do for the next couple of hours."

"Actually we do."

Ciel looked up and tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"The Police asked that we go undercover for this job, and seeing as it would be no problem, I agreed."

"What do you mean undercover?!"

(Day 1 at the strip club)

"What do you mean it's not what I think? Here he is, the "famous" Ciel Phantomhive, standing in drag in front of me."

Alois Trancy, a blonde twenty year old, stood in front of Ciel smirking and looking at him with both amusement and something darker.

"Shut up Trancy!"

Alois sighed and put his hand on his head dramatically. "And here I thought you'd still love me after all this time."

Ciel growled and pulled Alois behind a curtain. "Listen. I am undercover for a fucking reason. Strippers are dying and the Police asked me to fucking help so you listen and listen good. We may have dated before. But you keep your mouth shut and pretend you don't know me. Understood?"

Alois rolled his eyes and glared. "I already know that Phantomhive. I'm the fucking owner."

Ciel stopped and growled. "Sebastian..." He muttered.

"Sebastian? Is that the name of your new lover?" Alois fluttered his eyes but Ciel could tell they held nothing but hatred in them.

"No. He's my butler."

"Ohhhh the fancy Mr, Phantomhive has a butler now does he?" Alois rolled his eyes and looked at Ciel with condescension.

Ciel sighed and fixed his red wig. "I'm not doing this with you right now Trancy. I have a job to do." Ciel walked out from the curtain.

Alois followed smirking slightly. "You do realize since you're undercover you listen to me correct? I am the owner after all."

"Only you would own such a shit joint like this." Ciel muttered before fixing his contacts.

"Ciel. Go shove it. Lap dance table five, stat."

Ciel stuttered and gaped at Alois. "A l-lapdance?"

"Yes. Right now in fact."

Ciel sighed and walked out, putting on his best smile. Walking over to table five he pulled on the wigs braid shyly. "Which one of you lucky fellows wanted the lapdance?"

A tall, well built man raised his hand.

"I did flower."

Ciel groaned internally but giggled. "My name is Lily. The femme fatale of this joint."

"I've noticed." Said the tall stranger. "You're new here aren't you?"

Ciel nodded and sat on the mans lap. "Quite new actually." Ciel put his hand on the mans chest before he noticed Alois watching from the back.

"How did the owner find someone with such... Amazing green eyes?"

Ciel blushed and smiled. "How could someone so handsome find these dull eyes so beautiful?" To finish it off, Ciel put his head on the guys shoulder.

The man brushed Ciels hair out of his eyes before kissing his cheek. Ciel wanted to wipe it off but instead he blushes and touched his cheek gently. "When do you get off w-"

"Lily!" Called Alois from behind the bar. "I need you on bar duty. Sorry sir but were understaffed and Lilys the only one who can make drinks."

Ciel blushed and sat up. "I'm very sorry about this."

"Oh it's alright." Said the man smiling said smiling. Ciel didn't think he could be the killer. He was too young and he didn't show love towards blue eyes.

Ciel walked to the bar and immediately his face turned into a grimace. "What the hell was that Trancy?"

"It's called a diversion. One of the suspects just walked in, and he loves when the bartenders mix his favourite drinks."

Ciels mouth opened, but before he could say anything, Alois walked away. As if on cue however, the suspect started walking over to the bar. His build was correct for the killer, and his age was just right. Ciel was wary though. He didn't know if this man was the one.

"A vodka tonic please."said the suspect as he sat down at the bar.

"Right away sir!" Said Ciel smiling. His face hurt from smiling so much, and he was sure that Sebastian would pay for it later.

"What are you so chipper and cheery about?"

For a moment Ciel faltered but then continued his smile. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because you work in a strip joint, and more than likely have sex for money."

Ciel didn't respond but instead worked on the mans drunk with renewed vigour.

"I knew it." Ciel turned around to see the mans smug little smirk.

"For your information I've only had sex with two people. Neither were for money."

The mans eyebrows shot up. "Oh? That is surprising. Most of the people in here are common rate whores."

"Then why do you come here?" Asked Ciel as he rested his elbows on the counter.

"To see the owner. He's not like the others. He's hiding something dark." His eyes glazed over slightly. "And I do love a good mystery."

Unbeknownst to the man, Ciels hands were gripping another glass tight, anger coursing through him. On top however, he kept his cool facade.

"He's not a conquest you know. He's a wonderful person, and although there may be darkness behind his eyes, he doesn't deserve to be thought of as a prize."

Smirking, the man downed his drink in one go. "Look whose got a crush on the owner."

Ciel blushed. "I don't have any such thing sir."

"That blush says differently. Thanks for the drink."

Ciel watched at the man walked away, going to watch one of the stripers perform.

"So," started Alois walking over. "He your guy?"

"Huh?" Ciel was so busy being angry at the mans words that Alois didn't register.

"Is he the- OH MY GOD YOUR HAND!"

Not only did Ciel not register the mans words, but he also didn't notice that he broke the glass that was in his hand.

(Backstage)

Alois clicked his tongue as he removed the glass from Ciels hand. "Jeez. I haven't seen this much blood in well... Forever."

"Yeah well the guy pissed me off."

"What did he say? Something about blue eyes?"

Ciel growled and looked away. "No. Didn't even mention them."

Alois wrapped Ciels hand with gauze, so carefully that Ciel was mesmerized by the movements. "Well, maybe Sebastian has had better luck in the records department."

"Yeah maybe." Ciel sighed and pulled his hand away. "Thank you."

Alois looked down slightly before getting up and walking to the door. "No problem..." He muttered.

"Alois."

Alois turned, shocked slightly at the use of his name. It had been so long since he heard them come from those lips.

"Yes?"

"Be careful around that guy. He's... He's bad news alright?"

Alois nodded and left hurriedly. Ciel watched and looked away from the door.

"Great..." He sighed."It all begins again."

(At the mansion that night)

"How was your first day undercover Young Master?"

Ciel glared and threw his knife at the demon. Sebastian caught it with ease and merely smirked.

"Shut up Sebastian."

"Right away my Lord." He said dropping the knife on the table.

Ciel took it and twirled it lazily, making imaginary patterns in the table.

"Something troubling you my young lord?"

"Sebastian. I need advice."

Sebastian's shock was only thinly veiled as he stood up straighter. "Yes? What... What is the matter my Lord?"

Ciel ran his hands down his face. "If you loved someone, would you tell them the truth? Even if it meant that their world would come crashing down?"

Sebastian thought for a moment before looking down at his young master. "Well. I'd have to know the situation before I can give advice."

"Do you remember the first day I came to Japan?"

The question startled him, and his eyes widened before refocusing. "Yes I do. You were 16, your parents had just died, and your life was destroyed, and yet, you were smiling. I couldn't place it at first, but at the first mention of Mr. Trancys name, your smile widened."

"I was dating him you know. In love. He was the man I wanted to marry. But of course, it couldn't last."

"Ah. You're talking about your marriage?"

"Yes. I am. Those two old fools thought it would ruin the family image if I married a man. So, they arranged a marriage to Elizabeth Midford. She's a nice girl but, I didn't love her. The tabloids in America printed that I was engaged and the letters from Alois stopped arriving. I tried sending ones to explain but I guess he didn't care."

"That is untrue young master. They were sent but your Uncle asked me to rid of them before they arrived. He made it an order."

Ciels eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "R-really?"

"Yes. I didn't want to do that to you. Unlike your uncle, you at least acknowledged my presence and tried to talk to me. I may a demon, enslaved in servitude, but being around you humans has turned my unemotional side, emotional. I started feeling things no demon would."

Ciel looked over at him slightly. "Sebastian. What is it you wish for?"

Sebastian thought for a moment, his emotions showing for the first time. "To be free. I want to be free to make my own choices."

Ciel nodded and stood up. "Then you're free. I order you to be free. Although, I do wish you'd stay and become a partner?"

Pondering that question, Sebastian placed his hand on his chin and looked the Earl over. "I would gladly be a partner."

Ciel smiled slightly. "Wonderful. Would you be able to still be my butler? I'm afraid I'm a bit useless..."

Sebastian laughed and nodded. "Yes I can continue. In regards to your questions however, I believe you should tell him. He deserves to know the truth, even if it tears him down. Now, on your way to bed my Young Lord. We need all the strength we can get for tomorrow."

Ciel nodded, stood up and went on his way to bed, waiting for tomorrow to start again.

(Day 2 at the strip club)

Ciel cursed as he tried to fix the wig on his head. He didn't understand how the other stripers did it. Keeping their wigs in place, especially if the customer was hands on.

"Glue."

Ciel looked up at the doorway and noticed Alois leaning against it.

"Pardon?" Said the ever so eloquent Ciel.

"You keep the wig in place with glue. It's a skin glue so don't worry." Alois walked over and lifted the wig off. "You put some there," He put some on Ciels temples, "And there." he finished by putting a dab on his forehead. "Now place the wig how you want it."

Ciel centred the wig on his head, and made sure it was on tight. "Thank you."

Alois nodded. "It's my job you know." He winked and walked out, leaving Ciel standing there with a faint blush.

Ciel hated feeling like this. He knew he should tell Alois the truth but it couldn't get past his lips. He just... Couldn't say it. As much as he tried he couldn't. Ciel didn't want to sever any bond that he and Alois had renewed, but at the same time he knew Alois deserved the truth.

With a clouded mind, Ciel walked into the stage. Tonight was his first and only performance. He needed to catch the villain and the only way would be to flesh him out, no pun intended.

Taking a stand in the middle, the music Alois had chosen began to play. Ciels heart stopped. It was their song. Addicted by Kelly Clarkson began to play, and Ciel started to move. His body took over as he danced, hips swaying sensually to the music. His eyes scanning the crowd as he ran his hands up and down his body. Swaying back and forth, his hair covered his eyes before he sang with the music. The crowd stopped, and turned to look at him. His voice playing out above all others.

When his dance ended, Ciel walked to the back room and threw the wig against the wall. Why? Why did Alois have to play that song?

"Ciel?"

Turning around, Ciel was met with blue eyes, the same eyes he feel in love with. Ciel didn't realize he had been crying until Alois wiped his eyes.

"Ciel... Ciel I'm... Sorry... I didn't think that song would affect you as much as it did."

"WELL IT DID!" Ciel yelled. "YOU KNEW THAT WAS OUR SONG!"

"I DIDNT THINK YOU CARED ANYMORE!"

Ciel growled and pushed him away. "OF COURSE I STILL CARE!"

Alois pushed him back and slapped him. "YOU LEFT ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

"I DIDNT WANT TO! THEY MADE ME!"

Alois stopped and looked at Ciel. His gaze accusing and suspicious. "What do you mean?"

Ciel sighed and looked down. "When I moved in with my Uncle, they married me off to Elizabeth. I didn't want to but they made me..."

"What about the letters?" Alois asked in a small voice.

"They ordered Sebastian to get did of them before they were sent to you."

Alois's widened and he launched himself into Ciels arms, tears falling down his eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Ciel rubbed Alois heard comfortingly. "At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to you. My heart has always belonged to you Alois, but now I must ask if you'd want the rest of me."

Leaning up, Alois kissed Ciel softly, his lips felt soft and gentle against Ciels. "You don't even need to ask."

Ciel pulled Alois close, holding him against his body. It had been so long. So long since he was able to hold this boy, this man in his arms. Tears fell from Ciels eyes, not in anger or pain. But from love. Pure, untainted love. He loved Alois, and he always had.

"Alois?"

"Yes?"he asked, looking up at Ciel.

"I know I don't have a ring or anything, but would you like to marry me?"

Ciel could only chuckle as the blondes face turned an alarming shade of red, pink and then losing colour completely.

"I... I don't know..."

Ciels heart stopped. Did he judge the time wrong? Had he asked the wrong thing?

"W-what?" Ciel stuttered.

"I said I don't know! I mean there's so much to think about!"

"Like what?!"

"What colour the dress will be, the flowers and the cake!" He gasped. "Whose going to walk me down the aisle!? God Ciel! I thought you'd think this all through before asking me the most important questions of our lives! And definetly didn't think it would be at a strip club I owned! So unromantic and undignified!"

Ciel was about to respond angrily when he saw the small smirk playing at Alois mouth. Rolling his eyes he kissed the blondes forehead.

"Don't scare me like that Trancy."

"Then don't be a prick Phantomhive."

They laughed before sharing another kiss. All in all, day two at the strip club hadn't been that bad. That was until they heard the bang coming from the bar area. Running out, Ciel noticed the man from the other night. The one who had ordered a drink from him.

"I demand to see the owner!" He was angrily pacing back and forth, growing underneath his breath. Standing up straight, Alois walked over and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm the owner, as you already know. What is it you want?"

"I want my money back! The drink this asshole served me isn't even worth a cent! Let alone the dirt off the bottom of my shoe!"

Alois merely rolled his eyes. "You've ordered the same thing from the first day. Besides, no money back. It's on the sign right above the bar. Sorry sir, but you're out of luck."

Before Ciel or Alois could react, the man had a gun pointed to Alois head. "No one move!"

Ciel stood there frozen. He couldn't call for Sebastian without blowing their cover, and he had no skills to do anything else.

The man grabbed Alois around the neck and pulled him close. "Been waitin a while to do this, pretty blue eyes."

Alois eyes widened, as did Ciels.

"Ha. Didn't think I was the killer eh?" He laughed sadistically before pulling Alois towards the door. "Well, now I get my way with you. Been watching you a while. Actin refined, orderin drinks and leavin afterwards. No one suspected a thing. Not even the under cover cop over there."

Ciel growled and glared at the man. "Let him go!"

"Sorry sunshine. No can do. I'm takin this here boy to where I live. I'll have my way with him before leavin him to die. Then I'm coming for you. If anyone follows me, sunshine here gets it!"

Ciel could only watch as the man dragged Alois through the door and into the alley. Just like that, Alois was gone again. This time, Ciel intended to get him back, and he'd kill anyone who got in his way.


End file.
